The invention relates generally to connector modules that interface network components and, more particularly, to adapter modules having insulation displacement contacts.
Electronic components are typically connected to an electronic network using an interconnect module that allows connections between components on the network. Network connections are typically made using an interconnect module that is retained in a patch panel, or any number of other network structures, and which interconnects two or more separate network components. At the patch panel, cable terminations are typically made using wiring blocks, commonly known as “punch down” blocks, or other forms of interconnect devices.
In order to better operate large electronic networks, sensor systems have been developed to monitor connections between components within the network. The sensor system typically is integrated into an interconnect module that is retained in the patch panel. The interconnect module includes receptacle jacks, similar to phone jacks, at a mating face. The jacks receive patch cords that are connected to a first network component. Each patch cord includes an electrical cable comprised of signal wires connected to a plug at one end. The plug is received within a corresponding receptacle jack such that the signal wires in the electrical cable are electrically connected to signal contacts extending from a rear side of the interconnect module. The signal contacts are in turn connected to a second set of signal wires that extend to a second network component. Thus, the interconnect module electrically interconnects the first and second network components.
In a network that includes a sensor system, conventional interconnect modules are joined with separate sensor configurations that enable the network to determine when a plug is joined with a receptacle jack. Typically, sensor wiring connections, as well as signal connections are made to the interconnect module by punching down wires into the interconnect module. At least some interconnect modules include insulation displacement contacts (IDC) that pierce the wire insulation to make contact with the conductor inside the wire when the wire is pushed into, or punched down, into the contact. IDC contacts typically are housed in a projection referred to as an IDC tower on the interconnect module.
The punch down process has a number of shortcomings. For instance, installation is difficult due to space constraints and general visibility at the rear of the patch panel. In addition, each input/output (I/O) cable typically includes 24 color coded wires that must be laid out and sometimes pre-measured. Cable handling can also lead to damage to the wiring during installation, removal, and maintenance procedures.
A need exists for an interconnect adapter module that addresses the above mentioned shortcomings as well as other concerns in the prior art.